Yuuki Ashikaga
Yuuki Ashikaga (足利 勇気） is the main protagonist of Cross Days, in which the game is set from his perspective. He is in the same school as the rest of the main cast, and works in the library. Appearance Yuuki is a short boy with pale brown hair and dark brown eyes. He appears to be slightly feminine, which plays a big part in the game, when he crossdresses as Yuu. As Yuu, he wears a red wig, and dresses up as a waitress. He also wears a white dress, and the girls school uniform. Personality Although polite and somewhat reserved, Yuuki is determined and honest; this is seen when he tries to get Makoto and Kotonoha together. However, most of his plans don't go well, and are affected by how the player plays his/her cards. Initially, he is hostile towards Makoto and Sekai for ignoring Kotonoha, however, if players plays said cards right, Yuuki will end up in a relationship with Makoto, while guised in his crossdressing persona Yuu, and will also develop his own feelings for Makoto. However, if Yuuki doesn't use his Yuu Persona and instead confronts Makoto directly, he'll be able to blossom in his relationship with Roka Kitsuregawa instead and, depending on the path taken, help Kotonoha succeed with her love life as well. Yuuki may also have to confront Ai Yamagata and may go on to become involved with her. Role Yuuki, as stated above, works in the libary. He develops a crush on Kotonoha Katsura, who often comes by to read. He asks her whether or not it is true that she was going out with Makoto Itou, to which she confirms herself. Yuuki later discovers Makoto cheating on her with her friend, Sekai Saionji, and offers to help Kotonoha get back together with Makoto. However, many of Yuuki's schemes don't go as planned, partially thanks to his relationship with Roka Kitsuregawa. Depending on which route you take he can either end up with Roka, Ai, or Makoto. Or find himself being trapped by a group of boys or a group of girls as sex slave, or even start dating Kokoro. Roka and Yuuki have several endings where they end up romantically together as a couple. In Ai's endings, Ai ends up becoming pregnant with Yuuki and in another ending they could end up moving in together. In Makoto's ending, Yuuki's true identity is revealed, but Makoto still confesses that he is in love with him regardless. They become a couple, but it's implied that they keep it a secret from their fellow classmates. This could be in order to not upset Kotonoha or so they will not become a target of homophobic bullying. In Yuuki's bad endings he can become a sex slave of either a group of violent girls or violent male students and become trapped in the situation when they threatening to reveal Yuu's persona at school. In one bad ending if Yuuki decides to continue his relationship with Makoto, Kotonoha overhears them having sex and mistakes Chie as Makoto's secret lover. Chie figures out that Yuuki is Yuu and in order to protect her brother tells Kotohona that she is the one having a sexual relationship with Makoto instead she is then implied to be violently killed by Kotonoha. In another bad ending, Kotonoha does not kill Chie but instead tracks Yuuki in disguise. While he was standing in a class room, Kotonoha appears from behind and kills Yuuki/”Yu” with a crowbar. In the Cross Days manga, Yuuki develops a relationship with Roka and mistakes her for dating Makoto. He becomes involved after finding out Makoto is cheating on "Roka" and Kotonoha with Sekai. Yuuki also has a crush on Kotonoha and wants to protect her from harm. He tries to confront Makoto and Sekai. But Sekai simply tells him its none of his business and Makoto mocks Yuuki even going as far as admitting to Yuuki that he doesn't care about either Kotonoha or Sekai but likes the sex. He then tells Yuuki that if a much better looking girl comes along he would dump Kotonoha and Sekai both. This gives Yuuki the idea in order to make Kotonoha see what kind of a person Makoto really is by showing Kotonoha how he behaves in public with other girls. Yuuki then creates his Yuu persona, Makoto becomes quickly interested in Yuu to the point of coldly ignoring Kotonoha and forcing himself on Yuu, Yuu responds by pushing or punching Makoto away in anger when Makoto doesn't keep his hands to himself but this only motivates Makoto more to chase Yuu. Later on, Makoto attempts to have Roka for his own too and tries to rape her when Roka rejects him. Yuu saves Roka but his true identity is exposed. Makoto reacts in a mixture of anger and disgust continues by mocking Yuuki and walking away. Roka thanks Yuuki for saving her from the situation. Yuuki decides to be upfront about his actions and leads Kotonoha to a closet space where Makoto and Sekai were making out. To his surprise, Kotonoha doesn't seem to be bothered by it at all and Makoto reveals that they are in a three-way relationship and that both girls are okay with sharing Makoto. Yuuki later on meets with Kotonoha to explain himself but Kotonoha reacts cold and in anger believing Yuuki wanted to steal Makoto away from her by using his Yuu persona and threatens Yuuki to stay away from Makoto. Despite the shock and being disappointed by Kotonoha's true colors he decides to move on and falls for Roka. Trivia *He's named after the Ashikaga Clan. *His name can be translated as "Courage". *Although he tries hard to march Kotonoha and Makoto together, but he's seen to take advantage of her in a certain route. Category:Ashikagas Category:Characters Category:Cross Days characters Category:Males Category:Fathers